Digimon: Spirit of Freedom
by Avin Airodu
Summary: BASED ON THE XEVOL MOVIE.The Royal Knights are once again causing havoc in the Digi World! As brave rebels fight back, one who's not quite Digimon finds herself being pulled into the Digi World's most important battle for freedom!WARGREYMONXOC
1. Enter Zaiadramon!

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't own Digimon. I only own Zaia. Enjoy and please review- politely.**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Zaiadramon!**

Zaiadramon, neither digimon nor human, ran. She just kept running. She ignored the crying of the new born Poyomon she had cradled in her didn't dare look back at the destruction. She was burned, singed and her clothes were ragged. She looked- what's the word? Oh yeah- horrible. Who's causing the chaos? Two words- Royal Knights.

Fast Forward

2 weeks later...

'Oi! Tokomon! Don't go there!' yelled Zaiadramon, panting. She was looking for Tokomon who had strayed away while she was having a drink at the stream. And she found him bouncing near the edge of a cliff. Oh boy...

Since the Royal Knights started the extermination of Digimon back at the old world, Poyomon- who evolved to Tokomon -and Zaiadramon, fled to the New Digital World via portal. In the New Digital World, it was hard for them to survive since the Royal Knights were constantly searching for 'outsiders' as they call the non 'Chosen' Digimon who escaped to the new world. Zaiadramon who was only at Perfect stage, was obviously no match for any of the Royal Knights. She had to protect Tokomon from them as well which made her job even harder. So she and Tokomon laid low but in her heart, she knew it won't be long til one or more of the Royal Knights found her and Tokomon. It was harsh.

'Za-Za! Look! There!' said Tokomon at the edge of a cliff. He was going to fall.

'Tokomon! Stay stil! Don't move!' Zaiadramon said, walking over to him, panting.

Zaiadramon got a hold of the hyper Tokomon. He was laughing and was apparantly having fun being carried by her. Zaiadramon's expressioned soften and too began to chuckle.

'Okay, okay. I'm not mad at you, little fella.' said Zaiadramon, chuckling, 'Just promise me that you stay close and don't wander off, Okay?'

Tokomon nodded smiling, making a cute squeak.

'Good Digimon. Now, what made you go way over here?' Zaiadramon asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Something over there! ' answered Tokomon excitedly, nodding his head to the left.

Zaiadramon's gaze lifted off Tokomon and turned to that direction. She saw there was someone on the other side of the deep drop between the two cliffs. She froze and her pupils became smaller. The figure looked tall enough to be a Royal Knight. If he was, they were lucky that he didn't kill both yet.

'R-Roy-yal Knight-t.' She gasped, obviously in fear.

'No! Za-Za!' laughed Tokomon, 'That Digimon! Wargreymon!'

'How'd you know? You never met one! Neither have I.'

'I don't know!'

'Well, let's go. We have to keep moving.' she said in an urgent tone. The less in the group, the easier to be on the run, she thought.

'But he's hurt!' whined Tokomon.

She sniffed the air and indeed, there was the scent of blood in the air. If she didn't help him the Royal Knights will find him. She defitnetly did not want another digimon to fall at the Royal Knights' hands.

'I'm goin' to get him, Tokomon. Now just stay put here and yell if you see anythin' suspicious.'

Tokomon nodded.

'Be a good Digimon' she said before putting herself in a stance. She calculated the distance she needed to jump. Way too far for a normal jump. Even if she's part Digimon.

'Here I go. Elec Rocket!'

Fire and electric sparks engulfed her and she shot from the ground and landed on the other side easily.

'Whoa.' she said, dizzy from the move. She blinked and stayed put for a while until the dizztness wore off.

Zaiadramon's POV

As soon as the dizzyness wore off, I walked towards the Wargreymon who was on his back, his chest heaving.

What?! Why the heck would I pay attention to his chest?! Snap out of it!

And indeed, my nose was right. He was battered and wounded.

I groaned. How can I carry him to the other side? Put yourself together! Just do it!

I looked down and saw ledges enough for two humans to lie down comfortably. I could use those.

I carried the wounded Wargreymon in my arms, bridal style. This was embarrasing... And what's worse, he's heavy. Must be the armor. Man, how does he move with all this heavy armor?

I heaved a sigh.

'Tokomon! I got him! Stay there!' I reminded him. The little fella can sometimes wander off, like the last time.

I heaved another sigh and positioned him so his armor wasn't poking me as much.

I made a stance.

I made sparks sparked violently at my feet, causing me to leap a good 6feet into the air and landed on a ledge on the other side. I rested for a bit and repeated the process until I landed where I first started. I'm exhausted... I wish I could be a bit stronger...

'Za- Za! You're back!' said Tokomon happily.

'Aye.' I panted, exhausted form carrying his weight. I put him down.

'You're right. He is a Wargreymon.' I said, smiling. 'Let's rest here for a bit, then we'll go back to camp.'

Normal POV

Soon, night fell and the stars were out. Tokomon was fast asleep but Zaiadramon wasn't. She was on guard. She couldn't afford to let her guard down, not even if she's exhausted. She had to protect Tokomon and their new addition. She knew he was a Mega stage Digimon. If she and her teamed up, the trio might be a little safer. She knew she can't count on him. All that sailor spunk and confidence she used to have had evaporated into paranoidness and worry. All because of the war...

She sighed. She stood up from her sitting position in the tree and surveyed the forest they were in.

Zaiadramon looked at the two sleeping Digimon below. Her gaze suddenly wandered to the bandaged Wargreymon. She couldn't help but stare at his sleeping figure. She didn't know why but she wanted the moment to last forever.

'Let the night last just a bit longer...'

**TBC....**


	2. Brave

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't own Digimon. I only own Zaia. Review please! Pretty Please!**

**Chapter 2: Brave**

The next morning, Tokomon awoke to the smell of grilled fish. Zaiadramon had caught fish and prepared a fire to cook them for breakfast. Tokomon gladly ate while she watched over. Sort of reminds you of a guardian angel huh?

'Wargreymon?' asked Tokomon in his cute voice, hopping onto Zaiadramon's lap.

'Huh? Oh! He's doin' fine Tokomon.' she said in a gentle tone, 'I'm going to change his bandages, Tokomon. Can you fetch my bag? I can teach you how to treat injuries. Would you like that?'

'Yeah!' answered Tokomon in delight, running off to the base of the tree where she put her backpack. When he returned to Zaiadramon, she was already by Wargreymon's side removing the bandages carefully and checking how far the wounds had healed.

'See Tokomon, when the wound has a scab, that means this piece of skin,' she said pointing to a puncture wound with a scab, 'It's healing nicely. You musn't pick on the scab if you have one because it'll slow down the healing process. Got it?'

Tokomon nodded in his hyper way.

'You're a good student.' she remarked patting him. 'Okay, this ain't going to be pretty.'

Zaiadramon removed a wrapped bandage on his right arm which was without armor because she removed it. There was pus on the deep slash and indeed, it did look nasty.

'Yikes.' she said, 'When a wound looks this nasty, it's infected. That means, it'll have side effects such as fever, muscle ache and other stuff. To treat this, you have to put this stuff.' She took out a bottle of whitish-greenish liquid. 'This is Desert Gourd juice. This helps kill the germs in the wound so it'll feel better.'

'What are germs?' asked Tokomon, staring at her cutely.

'They're tiny creatures, so tiny that you can't see them. Some of them are bad ones and some can be useful in your body. Understand what I said?'

'Yep!'

'Good. You apply this liquid like this....'

And soon Tokomon knew the basics of treating injuries. And with his help- with a few mistakes- they finally treated most of the injuries. They couldn't treat the injuries under his chest armor because it was so hard budge it but Zaiadramon knew that the injuries were minor because the armor protected him from whatever blows he received.

'What hurt Wargreymon?' asked Tokomon, his eyes showing concern.

'I don't know. Most wounds seemed to have been caused by a sharp weapon, probably a broadsword.' she answered, putting the last of the spare unused bandages into her bag, 'He might have run into a Royal Knight.' she said the last part softly and with a hint of fear.

'R-royal Knight?' repeated Tokomon with tears treathening to fall, 'Why they hurt Digimon?'

'I-' Zaiadramon didn't know how to answer this time, 'I-I... I really don't know...'

A tear fell from her dark brownish-red eyes, running down her white muzzle and finally dropping onto the ground.

'Za-Za?'

'What am I doing?' she said, smirking, wiping the tears away, 'I should be brave for you Tokomon. I won't let those knights get you. That's a promise.'

Tokomon squealed and jumped into her arms, making Zaiadramon chuckle as he cuddled with her.

'Yeah, that's a promise.' she said softly.

Laughter reached Wargreymon's ears. His eyes opened to see trees and sunlight. Laugher was a rare sound to hear in times like this. He winced when he tried to sit up and let out a small gasp.

Zaiadramon's blue furred fennec-like ears heard the small gasp above the laughter of Tokomon. She gently put him down and knelt next to Wargreymon.

'You should take it easy, Wargreymon. You're hurt.' Zaiadramon scolded half-heartedly and gently.

'Where am I?' he asked, his voice didn't sound like she had thought. His voice sounded like a robin's music to her.

'I'm not sure myself.' Zaiadramon chuckled, 'This place definetly looks like a forest.' She said, pointing out the obvious.

'Wargreymon!' squealed Tokomon, jumping up and down. Zaiadramon smiled.

'This is Tokomon. He's the one who found you.' she said, introducing him. Wargreymon smiled at Tokomon, at least he seemed like he was smiling under that face armor.

'I'm Zaiadramon. I prefer to go by Zaia.' said Zaia.

Wargreymon looked at her in the eye, making her blush, good thing she has fur to block it.

'I see you have the X-Antibody.' he remarked suddenly.

'How'd you know that?' asked Zaia, this time blushing more in embarrasement. _Was I that easy to read?, she thought._

'I can tell. I've never seen a Digimon like you. Where are you from?'

And indeed, she didn't look like any Digimon. She was a humanoid fennec with blue fur. She had mousy brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She had brownish-red eyes, nothing too special. She was clad in what you humans call pirate styled outfit. A white short sleeved shirt, brown leather vest, brown pants tucked into black boots. She wore a red bandanna on her forehead. The outfit would have reminded you of Jack Sparrow- without the kohl 'round her eyes, rum-breath, beads in her hair, beard and mustache. To complete the look, she had a cutlass hanging from her belt.

'Oh!' she said, snapping out of her thoughts, 'I-I'm from File Island.'

'It must have been hard for you.'

'Huh?' she said, blinking in surprise.

'You must have been chased by the Royal Knights.' said Wargreymon softly.

Zaiadramon's POV

It's either I'm easy to read or he's psyhic. Just hearing the words 'Royal Knight' struck fear in my heart. They used to be my idols, when I was younger, I wished that one day I could be one of the Royal Knights but today, I take back what I wished. I don't understand why they were...

'I know you fear them.'

What the heck? It's like he read my mind.

'No, I don't. I don't. I have to be brave if I want to survive.' I growled.

'I agree with you, Zaia. Sorry if I upset you.' apologised Wargreymon.

'I-It's okay, Wargreymon!' I said, smiling sheepishly, 'You d-don't need to pay attention to me! You n-need rest so you'll be up and run-nning again!' I stammered. Speak properly myself!! I don't know why I'm stammering! Uugh!

I never had much experience with Mega stage Digimon. They were way more powerful and superior and again, I'll never be a match for one. Once again, I wish I was stronger.

'I have a question f-for ya.'

Wargremon nodded.

'Did a R-royal Knight did this to you?' I asked.

'Yes, Zaia.' he answered.

'Oh... '

Suddenly, Tokomon's stomach growled.

'Za-Za.' he whined.

'I know, Tokomon. I'll forage.'

I stood up and turned to leave.

'W-wargreymon?'

'Hn?'

'Can y-you look after Tokomon while I'm gone?'

'Sure.'

'And Wargreymon.'

I stopped for a moment.

'Take care. You too Tokomon.'

'Yes, Za-Za!' answered Tokomon. I swear I heard Wargreymon chuckled. I smiled. The sound of laughter is beautiful.

**TBC.....**


	3. Unexpected

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't own Digimon. I only own Zaia. WOHOO! A fight scene- a very intense one- is in here! I know I'm not very good at writing fight scenes but I did my best here! Review please! **

**Chapter 3: Unexpected **

My feelings towards Wargreymon was confusing. I don't know why I felt funny around him. Not literally. I jumped from branch to branch, stopping every once in a while to sniff the air. I did this to check on the boys, my sense of smell is not to be underestimated.

I soon found a clearing with bushes filled with berries. I smirked. Zaiadramon has once again suceeded in finding food! Great... I'm refering to myself in 3rd person!

Wargreymon... I was worried... He was hurt and if a Royal Knight found them, Tokomon and he won't stand a chance... Wargreymon... Snap out of it! Just hurry and grab food!

I quickly sniffed the berries wheather they are poisonous or yucky and plucked the good ones and those with healing properties. I seperated those for eating and those with healing properties into the jars I had in my backpack. After doing so, I quickly went back to camp and to my relief, no one was hurt.

'Wargreymon, Tokomon, you're both safe.' I said in relief.

'Of course, I promised that I'll take care of Tokomon.' said Wargreymon, this time he was sitting agaisnt the tree where I guarded them last night.

'You shouldn't move in your condition, Wargreymon. Your wounds aren't fully healed yet.' I scolded, putting my hands on my hips. I sighed. Why are men so stubborn... 'Tokomon, want to help me make candy?'

'Yeah!', he was practically jumping for joy

A child's joy is infectious. I couldn't help but not feel mad at Wargreymon.

'Okay, little fella. Remember what I told you when cooking?'

'Hai!' he answered. (Hai means yes in Japanese. They way Tokomon says it is just way too cute!)

'Good! And W-wargreymon.' I started, this funny feeling is starting again in my stomach, 'You should sleep. Don't worry. I'm capable of protecting both of you. Sleep.'

I'm not sure what made me say that. I'm certainly not a very strong Digimon. Perssistent- aye. A good candidate for a decoy- maybe. A strong opponent- definetly no.

Wargreymon's POV

She definetly sounded like a mother when she speaks. It surprised me when she said those words. She was capable of protecting both of us from the Royal Knights. I knew that she wasn't but she was determinded. I nodded and fell asleep. I knew I was safe- for once.

Normal POV

Zaiadramon sighed and made a small smile.

'Finally, he's taking it easy. Men.' she chuckled,'Tokomon, let's make candy.'

'Hai!'

Night fell again... The stars were out once more. The fire was lit. It seemed that all was at peace.

Zaiadramon's POV

I had picked up that scent. One of the Royal Knights' scent. He was not close yet not that far. I couldn't risk another attack on the three of us. I needed to lead the Knight away. I didn't want Wargreymon to suffer again. I also promised Tokomon to protect him. And so I shall.

'Royal Knight scum.' I whispered into the wind as I ran throught the forest silently as possible. I growled as I accelerated. I knew I was close. Maybe 30 feet away. I also picked up another scent... Wargreymon's blood... The Royal Knight was after him. I know he has the X-Antibody like myself. I'm as wanted as him.

I knew where I was going, the same place where I rescued him. The battle wasn't going to be on my side since I'm not used to the terrain.

When I reached the clearing I saw someone. That someone was standing there, observing his surroundings. Obviously looking for Wargreymon. I won't let him. I heaved a deep breath then I broke into a run.

'Elec Rocket!'

I was once again engulfed in flames and electricity sparks and shot off the ground ramming into the Knight. I probably didn't do much damage.

'Royal Knight! I challenge y-you!' I yelled after the flames had subsided. I tried to sound tough and brave but I knew I let my fear speak for itself.

'Fool. You have just ran into your end.' he said, unsheating the sword from his left hand. His voice held no emotion.

He was clad in pure white armor and a long cape which was red in the inside. His arms were like parts of some other Digimon. The spot where I hit him was sparking and was soot black. Glad I ruined his pretty armor.

'Fool? You're the fool. Running into my territory.' I retorted, clenching my fist and sparking it with blue-bright green electricity. I pointed my electrified fist to the heavens.

'Lighting Shower!'

Thunder roared and black clouds began to form. The sparks from my fist shot upwards and there was a flash . A split second later, lighting bolts began to fall from the sky like rain.

That would give him a distraction. I don't expect my attack to do any damage on him. He dodged the bolts expertly, slowly getting closer.

I gulped. I stuck to my plan and began to move.

I took out my cutlass and at once it glowed blue and sparks began to spark on the blade.

'Magma' I thrust my cutlass into the ground making a deep crack in the rock. 'Burst!'

Suddenly, magma spurted from the crack and it shot towards the Knight. It hit its mark. He fell but rose after around 10 seconds. And those few seconds were enough for me to run a bit farther into the desert. I panted. My lightning distraction was draining my energy but it was working. Using two elements was exhausting... I have to keep moving!

I was moving the battle as far away from Tokomon and Wargreymon. I wasn't planning on beating him. I was leading him far, far away.

My plan was obviously working because the Knight was determinded to see my grave with me in it. Not pretty. I was exhausted when our battle reached the edge of the desert. The Knight took the bait. Who's the fool now?

Normal POV

Wargreymon woke up to the light snoring of Tokomon. The fire was out and he saw that he was covered by a dark blue blanket and his bandages were changed. Tokomom was also covered by a blue blanket. He was feeling better. Almost good as new.

'Zaiadr- Zaia?' he called.

No answer.

He got up and looked around. Something wasn't right. He noticed something behind him. He turned around and he saw a piece of paper stabbed to the tree with a dagger. He pulled the paper and it read:

_Wargreymon,_

_Don't go looking for me. I picked up a scent of a Royal Knight not too far. I have to drive him somewhere far. Tell Tokomon not to worry. And promise me that you'll take care of the little fella'. Use whatever you both need from my backpack. Please just do what I tell you. _

_Zaia_

He squeezed the note. He knew that she was serious that she would protect them both but he didn't expect this at all. He would keep his promise for her. He'll do what she told him to do. For her's and Tokomon's sake.

**TBC....**


	4. Life Saver

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't own Digimon. I only own Zaia. I know this chapter's a bit boring but I had to put it in. Review please!**

**Chapter 4: Life Saver**

Zaiamon's POV

I finally shook that Knight of me and he was far away from Tokomon and Wargreymon and was no where in sight. The worst that happened was that -what was his name? Oh, Omegamon's laser beam- well, I dodged it but my left arm wasn't so lucky. It got burned that's all. If I don't move it, it won't hurt. I'm just worried about Tokomon... And Wargreymon... I only met him two days ago and I feel like I've known him forever. My feelings are so confusing... Nevermind. I have to find shelter.

I walked through the meadow where the desert lead to and soon I found a river running with clear water. That looks inviting.

I knelt down and cupped my right hand and dipped it in the water and drank it. It tasted sweet. Wonderful water. I dipped my burnt left hand into the cool water and it felt good. My arm felt like it was burning in hell before. I sighed.

Suddenly I heard someone yelping. I turned my head and saw a purple Digimon struggling to stay above surface. My instincts kicked in and I dove into the water and swam over to him and grabbed his torso with my good arm and dragged him to shore. I was soaked and so was the poor thing.

'Don't worry, you're safe with me.' I said soothingly.

The Digimon just nodded and shut his eyes. My instincts told me that this Digimon also had the X-Antibody. Maybe this was how Wargreymon knew I had it. Wargreymon... Be safe...

Normal POV

'Wargreymon?' called Tokomon, he was perched on his shoulder.

'Hn?'

They were walking towards a canyon because Wargreymon needed to meet a few Digimon to discuss what was their next move.

'Where Za-Za?' asked Tokomon, worry was clearly shown in his eyes.

'Don't worry, child. She's doing something important. She'll be fine.' assured Wargreymon gently.

****

Dorumon stirred in his sleep as Zaia used her electric power to spark a fire and suceeded. She made camp in a cave far from the meadow in a dense forest. The cover of the forest would block the light of the fire from any outsiders.

Zaia hunted the birds of the area so they would have a decent sized meal. She came back with a peasant-like bird. Its blood on her vest. She roasted the bird over the warm fire and then cleaned off the blood and waited for Dorumon to awaken.

Zaiadramon's POV

I saved the poor fella' from drowning earlier and decided he wasn't as heavy as Wargreymon so I was able to cover more ground and ended up in a forest. I made sure he wasn't hurt and then hunted nearby for a meal. I came back and saw that he was begining to wake up. This arm is killing me... Ouch...

The Digimon slowly woke up and sat up. He looked around for a moment.

'I see that you're awake.' I said, taking the bird off the fire and set it down on a big leaf.

'Huh? Who are you?' he asked.

'I'm just a lone Digimon.' I said, smiling a bit,'I bet you're hungry.' I passed a leaf to him with pieces of roasted meat on it.

'Oh.' he said, his eyes downcast.'Thanks.'

'Now don't go cryin' on me!' I said, grinning,'I'm Zaiadramon. I go by Zaia. You are?'

'I'm Dorumon.' he answered, gulping down the meat.

'So, care to mention why you were in the river? It's dangerous to play near deep water, ya know.'

'Some Digimon chased me away. I had no choice but to jump in the water.'

Another one? Must be those 'Chosen' Digimon. If it was a Royal Knight, he would be fried.

'Why did you save me?'

That question took me by surprise.

'Well, my instincts told me to save you. It's not me to leave someone in danger. I care for all Digimon.'

'I see.'

'Don't give up, Dorumon.' I said. I decided to say the same thing many had said to me. That old cheesy line.

He looked at me with a questioning look.

'You want to live, right?'

He nodded.

'Do what you can to survive. Fight for your life. Life should be treasured, Dorumon.'

I smiled at him and he smiled back for a moment before returning back to his mournful expression.

'I'm going with you.' I said, making my desicion.

'Huh?'

'I'm going with you.' I repeated firmly, 'I also have the X-Antibody, Dorumon. I'm as wanted as anyone with the X-Antibody. I'm just thinking the both of us can team up so we'll have a better chance at surviving. What do you say?'

'Hai. We'll work together.' he said, nodding.

'Good. That's settled. We'll leave at dawn. I guess we should hit the sack.', I yawned and I lay down on the ground.

'Zaia?'

'Hm?'

'What happened to your arm?'

I was hoping he wasn't going to ask that...

'I had a run in with aRoyal Knight. I really think you should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.'

**TBC....**


	5. Near Death!

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't own Digimon. I only own Zaia. **

**This chapter mostly contains a very important scene in the movie. Remember- this has plenty of spoilers (actually this story has A LOT of spoilers)- and I don't own the movie either. **

**Chapter 5: Near Death?!**

I just hope that the both of them are safe. I'm beginning to sound like Angewomon! Maybe I ain't as tough as I thought.

'Where are we going?' Dorumon asked.

'We're going to find Wargreymon. He knows more of the situation than both of us put together. He'll know what to do.'

'Really? Who's Wargreymon?'

'He's a brave warrior who also has the X-Antibody. When spoke to me, I knew that he knew something I don't know.'

Dorumon was looking at me confused.

'Nevermind. We have to do something about the situation. We can't just run forever.'

'You're right, Zaia. We have to stop this.' Dorumon agreed.

'Okay, less talk and more walking.' I scolded gently. I sniffed the air for a minute. There. Tokomon's scent and Wargreymon's. His scent smells like fire. Burning fire. It was a scent I won't dare forget.

****

Normal POV

Omegamon returned back to base and he didn't have a scratch on him from the previous battle with Zaiadramon.

'Do you think that it's possible we Royal Knights can execute Project Ark?' A familiar voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw Dukemon, another of the Royal Knights.

'It's not a matter of whether we can or cannot.' he answered, 'That is for Yggdrasil to only have to fulfill our mission.'

'And will that work out?' Dukemon pressed on.

Omegamon's eyes showed confusion for a moment before returning to their emotionless state.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Will we not just repeat our mistakes?'

This puzzled Omegamon.

'Are you saying that Yggdrasil is wrong?'

'The start of the Digital Hazard...' Dukemon started, 'The X-Program my Lord Yggdrasil will execute... I, Dukemon, would never-'

'X-Antibody Digimon and alike! They are alien. Outsiders.' snapped Omegamon, 'Such aliens will only bring ruin.'

With those heartless words, he turned and left.

'Them and us...' whispered Dukemon when Omegamon was out of earshot, 'We are all Digimon, are we not?'

Dukemon had doubts. And yes, how right he was.

In the desert, near Zaia's and Dorumon's location, several Digimon, including Wargreymon, Andromon, Garudamon and Tokomon were there. They were having a discussion of their next move. And of course, Tokomon had no idea what they are talking about. He was too busy playing with the large plant Digimon's roots.

'Please hear me out!' started Wargreymon, 'We don't have time to argue! At this rate, all Digimon will be exterminated!!'

'Please!' yelled the plant Digimon, 'Don't say such things!! Isn't this your fault that this crisis falls on us all!?'

'That is wrong!' argued Garudamon, 'When the X-Program was completed, many of our fellow Digimon died! In fact, 98% of all Digimon died! In order to live we had to flee to this new world!'

'So you would contaminate this world as well?' retorted Andromon 'If you had never come here-'

'Are you saying that it's alright if we died? You don't care what happens to other Digimon?!' a mechanical beetle Digimon reasoned.

'Then what about you? Because you've come here, this child's in danger!', the plant Digimon said, 'child' meaning Tokomon.

The rest of the Digimon- minus Tokomon and Wargreymon- continued to argue. Without warning, Wargreymon slammed his claw armor into the ground making a dust explosion, stopping them from arguing. Some had their mouths open at his power.

'Sorry.' apologised Wargreymon, 'But we really don't have time to squabble. You came here knowing that, didn't you?'

They didn't answer. They were too scared to answer.

'Everything, the chaos, is because of Yggdrasil's X-Program.' said Wargreymon.'Soon, this new world will be contaminated as well. Yggdrasil will begin hunting X-Antibody Digimon!'

'LIES!' yelled one leonine Digimon.

'They plan to wipe out all the X-Antibody Digimon.' explained Wargreymon, 'After thatm the X-Program will take over this world. Which means that Yggdrasil is our common enemy, right?'

'Ha!' laughed Andromon,'You have an interesting point, Wargreymon. But that is as far as it goes.'

Andromon gave him a smirk.

'Before coming here, I reported the place of this meeting to Yggdrasil. This is where you'll end.'

Wargreymon growled in anger at this. 'How could you?!' He faced the other Digimon who were in equal shock, 'This meeting is over! Everyone leave this place now!!'

Garudamon let out a gasp as she looked at the cliff behind Wargreymon. Everyone looked up and to their horror, Omegamon was there. His cold eyes staring down at them. Omegamon began to raise his gun-arm.

'RUN!' yelled Wargreymon.

At once, Garudamon took flight and fled. Omegamon was charging his gun to fire but Wargreymon flew up to stop him. The gun fired a massive beam. Wargreymon dodged saw her friend in danger and fired an arrow-like projectile but was deleted when the beam collided into her. The beetle Digimon also perished in the cross fire.

Omegamon slid down the cliffside and landed gracefully. He walked toward the remaining Digimon.

'Even us?' gasped the plant Digimon in disbelief.

When he got closer, the Digimon began to flee but poor Tokomon tripped and fell and wasn't able to get up. As Omegamon raised his sword, Wargreymon dropped from above and shot a claw at the sword, preventing him to strike for a few seconds. Wargreymon was immediatly at Tokomon's side but the last thing he saw was deadly blue-green energy, flying towards them.


	6. Once a Student now the Teacher

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't own Digimon. I only own Zaia.**

**This chapter's going to be pretty confusing but more will be explained in the sequel. (Uh-oh. I accidentally spilled it!)**

**Chapter 6: Once the Student now the Teacher**

Zaiadramon's POV

Dorumon and I soon reached a ruin in the middle of the desert and it was getting dark.

'We'll make camp here.' I panted, I was exhausted from the long trek and so was Dorumon.

Dorumon merely nodded and followed me inside. I sat down in a corner and patted the ground beside me, motioning him to sit with me. He sat down next to me and panted in exhaustion.

'Dorumon, stay here, I'll find some wood for a fire and maybe if I can get my hands on some palm dates or meat we'll have a decent meal.' I said, standing up, despite my exhaution, I have to take care of my companion. 'Be a good Digimon and stay out of trouble'

'Hai, Zaia.' he said, closing his eyes.

Poor kid. I had to be with him because he was only a Rookie staged Digimon. I had power to protect the tyke so I'll put it to good use.

I ventured out into the sunset and walked, sniffing the air for any trace of plants or water or any animals I could make a meal out of.

After my one hour search, I used my canteen in my vest pocket to soak up the bitter water I found in a deep hole. It wasn't poisonous. I also found a couple of lizards, a sidewinder which is a type of desert snake, three scopions which one tried to sting me and I was glad I was going to eat the little bugger. I got some dry wood from a withered palm- to my disappointment, no palm dates.

I quickly ran back to the ruin by following Dorumon's was awake and was shivering.

'Dorumon, I'm back. Don't worry. It'll be warm in a sec'' I assured him.

Thanks to my fennec features, I was best suited for the desert and harsh weather conditions. Poor Dorumon wasn't used to the desert night's cold.

I arranged the wood and lit a fire and as I promised, the place got warmer.

'Better?' I asked with a grin. I guess my grin was kind of scary because it showed my pointed canines and other sharp teeth. I was a carnivore- I only eat meat. I was born a hunter.

'Well, dinner ain't going to be pretty, Dorumon. I'm sure you're not used to this stuff.' I chuckled as I stabbed the scorpions, lizards on one stick and I used my cutlass to cut up the snake into pieces and stabbed them on another stick. Sort of like barbecue skewers. Dorumon, as expected, looked disgusted.

'I couldn't find any fruits you might 's on the menu. You'll get used to this kind of food. It tastes kind of good actually.' I said, as I held the skewers above the fire.

'Okay. I'll try them.' said Dorumon in his timid voice.

'That's the spirit. Lesson number one in survival; adapt quickly to changes. Understand?'

Dorumon nodded.

Soon the meat was cooked and I gave different pieces of meat for Dorumon to try. It seemed he was most used to snake meat so I gave him my share of snake meat. Instead I munched on the crunchy barbecued scorpions. The lizard meat was divided among us both.

'See, I told you that you'll get used to eat. Tomorrow's menu might be different so brace yourself.' I lectured.'I hope you learnt your lesson well. I can only teach you some things but other stuff, you have to learn by experience. Here's some water. You might like the taste but drink u[p. You need to be hydrated in order to go on.'

Dorumon nodded in understandment and took the canteen which I held out to him. He flinched at the bitter taste but he drank it anyway.

'How about you, Zaia? You need to drink too.'

'Nah. I'm different. I don't need much water, Dorumon. You go ahead and drink up.'

Dorumon tilted his head, 'What do you mean you're different?'

Huh? What did he mean?

'What?'

'You said you're different.'

'Everyone's different. Unique.' I answered.

'Oh.I thought I was the only one different.' His eyes were downcast.

'What do you mean?' It finally clicked to me. I bet he was only one his kind. And I bet many Digimon shunned him. 'You are a Digimon too, Dorumon. Everyone- well except me- are Digimon. We are one yet very different from each other.' I stood up and grabbed my walking stick which I made from a fallen branch in the forest earlier. I drew an ancient Digimon symbol in the sand, eight smaller ones around it and a circle around it to border it.

'Zaia, what is this?'

'I'm getting to that.' I answered, thinking how to explain it to him. I couldn't remember how Leomon explained it to me when I was younger but the meaning was fresh in my mind. 'Well, these are ancient Digimon symbols. The circle-' I pointed my stick to the circle,'Represents Darkness.'

I walked to the other side. I pointed to the symbol shaped like a square flame.

'This means Courage.'

I pointed to the symbol like an arrowhead,

'Friendship'

The symbol shaped like a ray of sun,

'Hope,'

The symbol shaped like a fancy heart.

'Love,'

The chalice,

'Purity,'

The fist shape,

'Sincirety,'

The bolt of lightning.

'Knowledge.'

The crystal,

'And finally light.'

Dorumon looke at the symbols in confusion. I bet he was confused. I was when Leomon started the same lecture years ago.

'They all co-exist together in perfect harmony. Thus the symbol-' I pointed to the symbol in the middle, shaped vaguely like linked hands, 'Unity.'

'Darkness needs the light to distinguish itself and so the same with light. Without darkness, there's no light. No light, no darkeness. Without good, no evil. No evil, no good. We need the opposite to distinguish who we are. Everyone is one. We need each other to keep the balance. If there's no such thing as evil, how do you you're good? Everything must co-exist. Understand?'

'A bit...' he admitted.

I chuckled. I was like that all those years ago. Dorumon reminds me of myself centuries. I finally knew the meaning of the lesson centuries after that day.

'You'll get it. I did. That's one of the lessons you need to learn on your own. I'm just giving you the headstart.'

Dorumon looked even more confused when I said that.

'Don't worry. You just need to know the main point and you'll get it. We have to sleep now if we're going to cover a lot of ground tomorrow.'

'O-okay, Zaia. I'll sleep.'

KA-BLAM!!!

The explosion jolted me from my sleep. My instincts once again kicked in and my nose began to sniff the air for any scent. Dorumon was awake as well. He stood up and was alert.

Dorumon's... Sniff. Sniff. Mine... Fire... Wait! That scent! Sniff... Candy! I know these scents!

'Come on, Dorumon! I know who crashed!' I yelled, bolting to the exit. Dorumon followed suit.

Oh, I hope they aren't hurt! Light blinded me for a few seconds and my sight adjusted to the bright desert sunlight. I turned to my left and what I saw broke my heart.

Wargreymon was covered in a layer of dust and sand and was battered and burnt. He looked so beaten up... There was a large crater behind him as well. I'm guessing that he was blown away by Omegamon. Grr...

'WARGREYMON!! Are you a-alright!?' I yelled, jumping of the stairs and landing on the sand with a slight skid.

'Za-Za!' called a familiar voice.

I turned my head my and to my relief, Tokomon was unscatched and unharmed.

'Tokomon! I was so worried about you!' I cried, scooping Tokomon in my arms. I didn't care if tears fell from my eyes. I was too happy to know that Tokomon was safe. I put Tokomon down and knelt next to the battered Digimon.

'Warg-greymon, what happened to you? You're hurt!!' I cried, I was worried and saddened to see Wargreymon in this state.

'I'll explain later, Zaia. Just as I promised. Tokomon's safe.' Wargreymon said calmly, he seemed to smile at me and his eyes, they were so... I can't describe them... His voice calmed me strangely... What is this emotion?

'Th-thank you. I'm glad.' I stammered.

'Dorumon, Zaia, as a friend, please take care of Tokomon. I know you both are capable of this. I'll be back soon.' Wargreymon said, getting up.

'Wait-' I started but he already rocketed up to the sky and flew out of sight. Men... They worry me too much!

'You heard the man! We'll stay here until he returns. If he doesn't, I'm going after him.' I said, with a determinded look, 'I'll get some food for the both of you. Stay here and Dorumon, keep out of trouble.'

'Hai, Zaia.'

'Mon! Mon!' yelled Tokomon.

'Be good Digimon!' I called as I sped off into the desert sands.

Tokomon suddenly thought that Dorumon's tail was a chew toy and bit it.

'Ow.' he yelped. He looked up and saw a beam of light speeding in the direction where Wargreymon flew. 'Isn't that a Royal Knight? Ow that hurts.'

'Mmmm' Tokomon whined as he let go of his tail.

'Omegamon, present!' declared Omegamon as he activated his video communicator. Magnamon and Dukemon were already present at the video conference.

'Let's begin.' said Dukemon. 'Magnamon.'

'Urd Terminal, Skuld Terminal.' began Magnamon, 'Resistance groups have formed in those areas. I have seen them myself.'

'Similar rebellion groups have also formed in the Verdandi Terminal.' added Omegamon.

'Even in Verdandi?' questioned Dukemon.

'Correct.' replied Omegamon, turning to him.

'That is to be expected.' said Magnamon, 'Those X-Antibody Digimon intend to fight agaisnt us Royal Knights.'

'It's a matter of who makes their move first.' added Omegamon.

'What do mean by that?' asked Magnamon.

'I mean that we must take emergency measures agaisnt this resistance.' answered Omegamon.

Dukemon butted in 'But--!'

'Our mission is to guide Project Ark's course, Dukemon.' Omegamon cutted in, 'Yggdrasil's decision is final. Do not waver!'

With those words, he 'left' the meeting, leaving Dukemon to battle with his emotions.

**TBC....**


	7. Realizations

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't Digimon. I only own Zaia.**

**Plenty of mushy stuff and flashbacks here! Enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter 7 Realizations**

It's been hours since Wargreymon left. And when Dorumon told me he saw a Royal Knight speeding in the same direction Wargreymon left, that only added to my worry. Men! They worry me too much...

'Zaia, you haven't touched your food.' Dorumon said. Man, I worry others too.

'I'm not hungry, Dorumon. Why don't you have it.'

This time I was lucky. I was able to find a lot of palm dates and some desert plant sap for cleaning wounds. The water I found tasted almost as good as the one from clear water streams. Dorumon was glad that he can eat fruit in exchange of the usual snake/lizard/scorpion/mouse meat.

'I had my fill, thanks.' said Dorumon, 'Is something wrong? Since I said something about the Royal Knight you've been acting weird.'

Best to tell him the truth. I don't want anyone to worry about me.

'I'm just worried about Wargreymon.I don't want to lose him...' I can't believe I said that!

'I see. You must be pretty attatched to him.' smiled Dorumon.

'No! I care for those who protect other Digimon and those in danger! It's nothing like that!' Or is it? I don't know myself anymore. I must be sofentening...

'Alright. You convince me but not for long, Zaia.' teased Dorumon.

'Za-Za!' called Tokomon, running towards us.

'What's wrong?' I asked, worried. Not again with the worrying.

'Story! Story!' yelled Tokomon, jumping up and down.

I chuckled at his antics.

'Yes, Zaia! Please?' pleaded Dorumon.

I smiled and sighed, 'After one story, you have to turn in.'

'Okay!' piped both of them, sitting down in front of me and expecting me to start.

Ahh... To be a kid again. I miss the storytime at twilight with Leomon and Veemon... That was centuries ago. Now what story? Hmm... Ah! I'll tell that one!

'Alright, kids. This one's about a sailor who sailed the nine seas of the Digital World....'

An hour later...

'And then? What happened to Theiimon?!' asked Dorumon tensely, he wanted to know the ending.

'Theiimon dodged the huge mutant Seadramon and with a swing of his cutlass, he stabbed the monster!' I said, acting out the movement with my own cutlass, stabbing an imaginary monster.

'But that wasn't the end. The Seadramon lunged at him!' I fell over, pretending to fight off the jaws of an imaginary foe. Leomon did his storytelling like this with his own sword too. He used to tell stories of his adventures and quests he did when he was younger. I guess I'm doing the same.

You see, I used to be sailor in the Old Digital World. I used to be Theiimon when I was at Rookie 'him' in the story. That story was all true except for a few exaggerations. Heh, heh... I worked for all sorts of Digimon; Merchants, Tamers (I had my own experience with the Digidestined. I learnt about the Human world from them), Pirates (I was captured quite a few times by Pirates and I happened to escape everytime they caught me) and once, a Royal Knight named Dukemon. I had my fair share of adventures and quests so I guess it's my turn to tell the stories. I didn't want them to know the Theiimon was me though. It ain't me brag about myself. I guess I grew out of my sailor accent when I retired to help Elecmon guard the baby Digimon at Primary Village. I don't cuss as much as I did before and I guess I did sofened. I changed a lot.

Dorumon yawned. I just finished the story about Theiimon and I smiled at the sleepy kids.

'Alright, bedtime.' I whispered, sheating my cutlass in its scabbard.

Dorumon and Tokomon gladly followed and fell asleep.

I sighed. If Wargreymon isn't back by tomorrow, I'll stay true to my words. I'm coming after him. He was hurt when he landed and maybe he is in an even worse situation! I have to. I don't want to lose him! What the heck? He's a Mega staged Digimon. I'm sure he can fend off any Royal Knight. He's a strong and powerful Digimon. But still... Argh! Stop thinking about him for once!!

I decided to get some shut eye for a few hours. I lay in my corner next to Tokomon and covered Tokomon with my vest for a makeshift blanket. I smiled at their peaceful looking figures and shut my eyes.

At daybreak, I woke up Dorumon.

'What's wrong?'groaned Dorumon grogilly.

'We have to keep moving.' I explained quietly, so not to wake up sleeping Tokomon.

'Huh?' he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

'I'll carry Tokomon. Let's go.' I said, scooping Tokomon in my arms and walking towards the exit.

'Why? Don't we have to wait for Wargreymon?'

'I'll tell him our new location after I get both of you to a safe place. This desert is too harsh for you to survive in. Let's go.'

Dorumon seeemed to have gotten the message and walked alongside me. I hoped I knew what I was doing. I can't keep worrying about Wargreymon. I have to go after him.

*****

'Don't worry, Dorumon. Just keep out of sight and go look for water and food an hour before sunset.' I reminded him. We reached the forest without any distractions and I picked an area, covered with lots of trees, near a cave and a pond so they got the basics.

'Just promise me one thing, Dorumon.' I said, kneeling so I was eye to eye with him, 'Stay alive for me. I can't stand to lose such a friend like you. Keep Tokomon safe, Okay? I can't lose him either.'

'I promise, Zaia. I promise.'

'Good. You two better be good Digimon.' I said, smiling,'And trust your instincts. That's the best weapon you've got.'

With those words, I took off. I ran in the general direction where Wargreymon's fiery scent is. The scent led me to a huge waterfall. I know where he is. There was also another metallic scent in the air. There was another Digimon with him. Royal Knight? Nope. Similar but diferent. Similar to the scent of Dukemon but also like a Garurumon. Metalgarurumon I guess? How to get up there? I can't use electricity either because water is a conductor... So it leaves me no choice.

'Zaiadramon, Amour Exchange De-Digivovle to!' The familiar white glow surrounded me,'Flamedramon! Fire of Courage!'

Instead of my former self, I stood there as a Flamedramon.

'Fire Rocket!'

Flames engulfed me as I shot up into the air and I extinguished them as I passed through the waterfall and I landed hard.

'OOF! Ow...'

'A Flamedramon? Are you alright?' asked an unfamiliar voice. That must be Metalgarurumon.

'Hold on a sec.' I groaned in pain, I stood up to my full height.'Flamedramon, X DNA Digivolve to!' A blue glow engulfed me.

'Zaiadramon!'

From tall Flamedramon, I shrunk to my original 5 feet 2'. The pain was still fresh. Ow...

'Zaia!'

Wargreymon...

'W-wargreymon, I was w-worried.' I slurred, I was really dizzy, 'Are you hurt?'

I couldn't see clearly because everything was blurry. The room seemed to spin around and around and around...

'You should sit down.' Metalgarurumon urged, his hand forcing me gently to sit, 'You had quite the landing there.'

'You should rest,Zaia.' Wargreymon agreed, was there care in his voice?

I obliged and I leant on the jagged wall behind me.

'Don't worry 'bout me...' I slurred, 'I'll be up and runnin' in a sec''

I can't even talk properly... Ugh...

'How did you find this place?' Metalgarurumon asked.

'Maybe we should ask her later.' said Wargreymon, 'She doesn't look up to it.'

Why did he care so much? Somehow, it flattered me to see someone care for me... But I still hate Digimon worrying 'bout me.

'I got here by following Wargreymon's scent.' I answered, I was getting a hold of myself. 'I never forget a good friend's scent.'

'You followed my scent here?' asked Wargreymon.

'Aye.' I answered, this time I can see Metalgarurumon a bit more clearly.

'From the desert? That's far.' Metalgarurumon remarked, I bet he was impressed.

'You knew my location?' I questioned.

'Yeah, Wargreymon told me 'bout you, Tokomon and Dorumon. You don't look like any Digimon I've seen. I didn't know that a Flamedramon can evovle to you.'

'That's one long story if I explained it to you.' I said, frowning. I hope he won't ask me to explain. Living through it once is enough...

'We have time.' Wargreymon said. I couldn't see him anywhere in front of me. He must be at the entrance of this cave.

'I guess I owe you an explaination.' I sighed,'I owe you after you looked after Tokomon for me.'

I guess secrets don't last long...

I began, 'I'm not a Digimon-'

'What? You're not?'Metalgarurumon interupted.

'Yes, I'm not a Digimon.' I repeated, 'I'm not human either. I don't know what I am.'

As I spoke, painful memories of my younger self being bullied by other Digimon came into my mind.

'I was an experiment. I don't know whose bright idea it was to create a being like me. I don't know much of those Digimon or people who created me. All I know is that I was a sucess. I was a prototype for some big plan. All I remember are the tests they put me through. I was designed to survive in extreme conditions.'

I paused for a while... More flashbacks...

'And then?'

'Then it went black... The next thing I knew, I was in Angewomon's care. I grew up in the Central Tamers City.'

Memories of myself with Angemon walking in a huge city filled with Digimon and Tamers.

'When I grew up a bit more,' I continued, 'I decided to become a sailor. I was hired as a coxswain, a person who does the navigation.I had my fair share of adventures.'

Memories of myself at the crow's nest, sniffing the air for the desired destination or items. Flashbacks of myself fighting wild Digimon with my crew mates.

'Some Digimon caused a hurricane. I was tossed over board. I thought I was going to die...'

Flashbacks of myself being tossed by the raging waves and howling winds.

'I was washed ashore on File Island.I was found by Centarumon. He took me in and fed me until I had enough strenghth. I learnt a big deal of the Old Digital World's history from the guy.'

'And then it was time for me to leave. I had to set sail again so I can return home.' I smiled, 'But fate had plans for me.'

'I came across Primary Village one day and I met Elecmon. We had a fight because he thought I was an intruder.' I smiled at the memory. I remember toying and teasing him. 'But the battle ended in a tie. Elecmon let me stay because I guess he was beginning to trust me. I stayed and rested and when I was leaving, I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. I cared for the baby Digimon. I helped Elecmon the day I stayed and I felt great. I didn't want to leave so I gave up my sailor life to care for the Digimon.'

I shut my eyes, tears began to form.

'All went well,' I continued, tears rolling down my muzzle, 'Until that day. Magnamon, a Royal Knight, came to File Island and began to hunt down any Digimon he sees. It all happened so fast...'

I couldn't speak... It was too painful... I was wasn't strong enough....

'Flamedramon, my best friend together with Elecmon, happened to have the X-Antibody, and when Magnamon... He w-was dying. H-he ga-gave my his X-Antibody. I w-wasn't des-signed to hold s-such ene-nergy' I was sobbing by the time I reached that point, 'I evolved to wh-what I-I am. I-I ha-had his DNA. E-elecmon told m-me to run b-but I didn't w-want to.'

I wasn't strong enough to protect them...

'H-he made me swear to k-keep *sob* P-poy-yomon sa-safe *sob*.' I sobbed, 'I d-did. *sob* T-then he pu-pushed me. I ran. *sob* I sh-hould have s-stayed *sob* *sniff* b-but I swore I would k-keep Poyomon s-sa-safe. *sniff* I-I wasn't strong e-enough t-to prot-tect my fr-friends so E-elecmon told me t-to run. I f-found a-an open p-portal to t-the n-new Digit-tal *sob* W-world. I d-don't kn-know h-how but I-I found i-it.'

I stopped there... I said more than I meant to say. It was too painful... I don't care if I was showing my weakness, I wanted to let all my pain go away.

To my surprise, someone hugged me. I felt safe for once.

Normal POV

Zaia cried herself to sleep and she didn't care if she cried in front of the two Mega staged Digimon. Wargreymon was the one who hugged her. He removed his claw armour so he won't scratch her.

'Royal Knights.' growled Metalgarurumon, 'What in the world are they doing?! '

'Shush, Metalgarurumon.' shushed Wargreymon leaning on Zaia, making himself comfortable sitting beside her sleeping figure.'You'll wake her. She's been through enough. Let her sleep.'

Metalgarurumon quieted down. 'You've become attatched to her, my friend.'

'Maybe I have, Metalgarurumon.' said Wargreymon, gazing at Zaia, 'Maybe I have.'

At dawn, Zaia woke up out of habit. When she saw Wargreymon sleeping next to her with one arm slung around her shoulder her cheeks flared up and this time, it showed through her fur. She was too embarrased to speak or move. She just sat there.

Zaiadramon's POV

Wh-wh-what the heck was I doing next to him?! I don't remember this happening! I can't move... His arm's heavy. I looked at his face and saw him so peaceful. It's kind of relaxing. I guess I now know what Angewomon meant about those gross parts in movies. Jeez. Have I changed that much?

Flashback...

_Angewomon and Eleumon, which is Zaiadramon's In-Training Stage, was watching one of Angewomon's favourite movies, The Trail We Blaze. The movie was about a Beelzemon and a Rosemon who don't like each other at all but they have to work together to get out of a desert and return to civilization. Eventually they fall for each other and they got out and they married._

_'Ewwwwww.' Eleumon said, covering her eyes with her paws when the couple leant in to kiss._

_Angewomon just chuckled at her antics as the credits rolled in._

_'One day, you'll be in love as well, Eleu-chan.' chuckled Angewomon, turning off the holo-projector. _

_'NO WAY! That's so wrong! EW!' she yelled, pouting, 'You can count on it!'_

_Instead of chuckling, she sat down next to her on the couch and smiled._

_'You know, it's normal for everyone to fall in love, Eleu-chan.' _

_'Huh? Have you?' Eleumon asked, raising an eye ridge._

_'Uh-huh. My love is on a long voyage, Eleu-chan.' she answered, 'He said he'll return one day to be with me.'_

_Great, Eleumon thought, She's going to go lovey-dovey on me..._

_'Yeah, yeah.' she said, 'MagnaAngemon's a strong Digimon. He'll come back.'_

_'I know.' she said in a loving tone, 'I know.'_

Flashback end...

I guess I did fall in love. I have fallen in love with Wargreymon... I guess Angewomon was right.


	8. NOOOOO!

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't Digimon. I only own Zaia. **

**Another intense scene here! Rated for character -er- temporary 'death'. One chapter left!**

**Chapter 8 NOOO!**

'They know it is futile.' thought Omegamon, shoving Dorumon aside, 'Why do they still come?'

Dorumon and Tokomon were spotted by Omegamon when they searched for food at sunset. They strayed to the edge of the forest where there wasn't much trees and that's how Omegamon found them. Dorumon, in a desperate attempt to save both of them, began to ram into the Royal Knight and of course, did no damage. Soon, Tokomon was fighting by Doromon side and were both attacking Omegamon.

'Why...'

This continued until...

'Lightning Blow!!'

'Garuru Tomahawk!!!'

Missles and blue lightning flew at Omegamon but he dodged both attacks. He looked to his left and saw Zaia running at him, her cutlass sparking violently with electricity and her feet were ablaze, giving her speed. Above, Metalgarurumon was flying towards him, an angry look in his eyes. Wargreymon shot up from underground, making a flashy entrance.

Zaia's POV

NOOOOO!

'Dorumon! Tokomon!' I yelled, running over to them. They were beaten up and were badly hurt.

'Are you alright?' asked Wargreymon, turning his head.

Dorumon weakly lifted his head, 'I kept... my promise...'

'Dorumon! Stay with me!' I said frantically. He wasn't responding. Anger boiled in me and my cutlass sparked even more violently. 'OMEGAMON! YOU WILL PAY!'

Metalgarurumon observed the desvastating scene and was mad.

'Is this the justice of the Royal Knights?!' he yelled, shaking in anger.

I shot a glare at Omegamon whom I so loathed. I stood up and face him, I was also shaking in fury.

'It is the justice of Yggdrasil's New Digital World!' answered Omegamon. That arrogant Digimon! He shot up in the sky, getting ready to attack him.

'Oh no, you don't!' I shouted,'Electric Fury!'

I began shooting balls of blue-green electricity at Omegamon, and of course I was aiming at him but to my fury, he kept dodging them. Metalgarurumon readied his guns and missle launchers.

'Garuru Tomahawk!'

A huge beam of laser, bullets and missles of all kinds came at him but *%$^ he dodged them all!

I electrified my fist and shot it up in the air, 'Lightning Spear!'

A huge bolt of lightning came from above Omegamon but &%# he dodged it together with Metalgarurumon's attacks! There was a huge crater where the lightning hit. I don't care if this drains every last bit of data I have! I want to kill him!

'STAY STILL YOU %#$ KNIGHT SO I CAN KILL YOU!' I screamed, commanding more lightning bolts to fall from the sky. My vulgar sailor language gets the best of me when I AM MAD! I stayed on shore, close to the battling duo. My energy fed on my anger and fury. If I can fly, he'll be so dead!!

'LIGHTNING SPEAR! LIGHTNING SHOOT!'

The %^#$ Knight dodged both of our attacks! Curses!

Omegamon suddenly shot a huge laser beam at Metalgarurumon but as expected, he dodged it. The impact of the laser made a huge explosion with water.

'Careful, Metalgarurumon!' I shouted to him.'LIGHTNING BURST! LIGHTNING BLAZE!'

This time I shot fire AND lightning at him. I don't care if using both elements will drain my energy! I just want to hit him! A lightning bolt engulfed in yellow flames shot from the sky and KABLAM! %$!##! He dodged it!

Metalgarurumon rammed into him and both of them were sent falling. This was my chance!

'LIGHTNING BLAZE!'

Once again, fire mixed with lightning fell from the heavens hitting him. Finally!

Wargreymon landed and dug his claws into the earth. Almost at once, the enegy shot out of the ground. He shaped it into a huge sphere of energy.

'GAIA FORCE!'

He let a portion of the energy go and it hit its mark. Omegamon was falling faster and before he hit the ground, Wargreymon bashed him with his claw armour, sending him flying. Metalgarurumon countered with his Cocytus Breath attack. Omegamon defended himself with his cloak, fending off the freezing ice and flew upwards.

I jumped up the cliff I could see him better in the clouds and saw both Mega Digimon flying high near to the cliff, facing Omegamon.

'Not bad.' Omegamon remarked, glancing at the three of us. Just about I was about to attack Omegamon, there was a cry.

'This child--' cried Dorumon.

The three of us looked at him. Tokomon! What happened?!

'The child is dead!'

When those words hit me I dropped my cutlass and my eyes widened. I immediately powered down. What.... Tokomon is dead... No... This can't be! This can't be happening! I refuse to believe it!

'Grey Sword!'

I shot my attention to Omegamon, my anger returning. If my eyes can get any wider, I saw a huge wave of energy heading towards Dorumon. Before I could cry out, it already collided. I was lost for words. Time for me, seemed to slow to a crawl and the energy disappeared eventually and in its wake, there was destruction...

'D-d-d' I couldn't form words.

There he was. Dorumon was alive. But Metalgarurumon looked- horribly burned and broken! He had sheilded both Dorumon and Tokomon's body from the huge laser beam!

'Metal-g--ga-' I choked, hot tears beginning to form in my eyes. I can see he was in intense pain. Why him...

'The X-Program was completed...' he managed to say, 'Don't worry. I will soon die...'

What is he saying?! Don't die on me! Please! I don't want anymore Digimon to die!

'I will give this child my X-Antibody...' he continued, 'Please, live on for me.' He extracted his X-Antibody from his own energy and held it out, 'I give this to you.'

A blue glow and white sparkles surrouded Tokomon's body and Metalgarurumon collapsed. Dorumon suddenly screamed in anger and more surprisingly, data from the water was coming to him. A huge wave covered them and it subsided. It its place was a flying black and white digimon that looked like Dorumon and in its paw was Tokomon.

'Power Metal!' he yelled, a hug metal cannon ball shot out from his jaws. It hit Omegamon straight in the chest. Omegamon fliched as the ball hit its mark on his chest. The cannon ball dropped into the water, sinking.

'Why?' questioned Omegamon, 'Why do you go such lenghts to fight?!'

'B-beacause we want to live' I thought, I was too shaken to speak up.

'Beacause I want to live!' answered the Digimon bravely, looking at Omegamon fiercely.

Omegamon looked shocked at his brave tone.

'I just want to live.' he repeated,'Even it's just to extend my life a bit more...'

He repeated those words I said to him once before. I said those same words when we were in the desert. Then I knew he was Dorumon.

'I just want to live!' With those words, Tokomon's body glowed the same light blue and he woke up. He squealed and jumped on Dorumon's back. I saw him smile for a moment and I did the same. I began to get a hold of myself and forcefully wiped my tears away. I powered up again, ready to fight back. I stood up straight and this time I had a 'fire' in my eyes. I can feel its warmth.

'Omegamon, give up. We'll keep coming until you fall.' I declared, pointing my sparking cutlass at him. Omegamon looked in my direction with a confuesed look before looking back at the recovered Wargreymon and Dorumon. He started to fly towards them and the three of us tensed. Without warning, a lance shot from above in front of Omegamon, making us look at who threw the weapon. I remember that Knight. I sailed with him once. Dukemon.

'This lance--' Omegamon breathed, looking up.

'Dukemon...' I whispered. Why would another Royal Knight interupt his team mate?

'Give up, Omegamon.' said Dukemon,'I have not come to fight you. I have a question to ask you.' He paused, 'Why was the X-Program lauched? Do you want to know the reason?'

'Dukemon!' said Omegamon in confusion, 'What are you talking about!?'

'Yggdrasil set off the sudden extermination of many Digimon-' Wargreymon cut in, 'It made its decision on the Old Digital World.'

'There is nothing to hide.' agreed Dukumon, 'Only a number of Digimon were chosen to come to this new world. And only a certain number of Digimon will be able to advance. Those of Project Ark.'

'The X-Program was set off just for that?' enquired Wargreymon.

'So, you do know something.' Dukemon commented.

'However,' Wargreymon said, 'Some of us lived. And we are the ones that escaped to this new world. Both the 'chosen' Digimon, and the ones who escaped, are they not all Digimon!?'

Boy, he was certainly demanding for answers. I don't want to get on his bad side.

'That is wrong!' Omegamon yelled.

What? We are all Digimon er- Maybe not me but all the rest are Digimon! He has the nerve to say that! He's a Digimon too!

'You are outsiders!' continued Omegamon, 'That is what Yggdrasil decided.'

I was just wondering... Who the heck is Yggdrasil? They mentioned him quite a few times.

'Omegamon!' scolded Dukemon, 'You need not answer! Yggdrasil will soon reach a certain level.'

'What do you mean?', asked Wargreymon

I don't understand what they were talking about! X-Program. Yggdrasil. What are those?

'Yggdrail,' answered Dukemon, 'Has passed Project Ark to the second stage. It will delete all Digimon.'

'How dare you!' said Omegamon, 'That was classified information!'

If this is classi- whatever information, why is Dukemon telling us this? This makes me even more confused.

'It doesn't matter.' Dukemon said, ignoring Omegamon's anger, 'Both the chosen and the ones who are not, will all be deleted.'

'To go that far!' said Wargreymon in anger.

'It is by my Lord Yggdrasil's Command.' Dukemon added, 'To see it carried out is the duty of the Royal Knights.'

'Why?' I called out, the attention being turned to me. I bet I was being ignored! 'Can't you do something? They're just orders given to you! You can bend the rules or something!'

'That is why I, Dukemon, refuse to do such a thing!' thundered Dukemon. I smiled. Finally, someone that sees sense!

'Would you betray him?'Omegamon questioned.

'Rather than betray my own emotions.' Dukemon answered. 'Like the sailor said, I would bend the rules and defy Yggdrasil.'

He remembered me! He knew I was the sailor that sailed with him on that voyage years ago.

'Next time we meet, we would be enemies?' Omegamon asked.

'Too bad.' Dukemon said bluntly. 'Too bad, my dear friend, Omegamon. Is there something you wish to ask about my defiance?'

'No. Not at the moment.'

'I wish to give the sailor and the X-Digimon a chance.' Dukemon said, motioning towards us.

'I won't forget this pain, Dukemon.' Omegamon said and he flew up. Dukemon retrieved his lance from the water and glanced at us for a bit and flew after Omegamon without saying it over?

I sighed in relief when Dukemon and Omegamon were out of scent range and I ran back to Dorumon, who was landing on shore.

When I got to him, Wargreymon was with him. Tokomon and Wargreymon looked worried.

'Dorumon! Tokomon! You're alright!' I cried, I embraced the newly evovled Digimon. 'I'm glad.'

'I'm Dorugamon now, Zaia.' Dorugamon corrected, smiling. Tokomon squealed and leapt to my head.

'I'm glad you're alive Tokomon!' I said, taking Tokomon off my head and holding him up.

'Za-Za!'

I chuckled. For a kid who died and was ressurected, he was taking it rather nicely.

'Wargreymon.' I said, putting Tokomon down, 'Is Metalgarurumon-?'

'Yes,' answered Wargreymon, he looked downcast, 'He's gone...'

'I'm sorry.' I said softly,'I'm the one who got us into this mess. I should have stayed with Dorugamon and Tokomon so this wouldn't have happened!'

'No, Zaia. It's not your fault.' Dorugamon said, putting a paw on my shoulder, 'It's Yggdrasil's fault, Zaia. We have to stop him like you said when we first met. Don't blame yourself.'

'Dorugamon's right, Zaia-chan.' Wargreymon agreed. When did he started calling me that? 'Blaming yourself will not change anything. We should look to the future and keep the past in the past. As a memory.'

Everytime he says something, I learn somrthing new. Maybe that's why I love him... I do love him...

**TBC...**


	9. Is This the End!

**Digimon: Spirit of Freedom**

**I don't own Digimon. I only own Zaia.**

**Jeepers! Omegamon's Girl just favourited my story! (GASP!) To tell the truth, I'm not very good at writing but it'll be nice if you guys would review once in a while! Another tense scene in here! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Is This the End?**

'Zaia-chan,'

'Eh?' I said, looking to my right, Wargreymon was standing in the desert ruin in the moonlight.

Doru-san, TK-kun , myself and Grey-niisan returned back to the desert in Verdandi Terminal and Grey-niisan said that we will be safe in the desert ruin because the Royal Knights rarely go to the desert unless ordered by Yggdrasil. Huh? I decided to give nicknames to my closest friends. Doru-san for Dorugamon. TK-kun for cute Tokomon and Grey-niisan for Wargreymon. If he doesn't like me the way I do, I rather love him as a brother. I can't force him to love me. I rather take things reeeally slooooooooooooow. It's nice of Wargreymon to spend the night with us in the desert ruin. I was kind of hoping he would.

'What, Grey-niisan?' I asked, I was feeling kind of sleepy.

'I have to leave you, Zaia-chan.' he said, 'The Royal Knights are after me.'

'I see, niisan.' I said, frowning, 'Take care.'

'Zaia-chan, please live for me.' he said suddenly as he turned to leave.

'Huh?'

'I care too much about you to loose you, Zaia-chan.' he said softly, and then he was out of the ruin and seconds later, he flew away.

Did I just heard what he said? I can't believe it! He cares too! Maybe, just maybe, he might just have feelings for me too. Just maybe...

When I awoke at dawn. I went out to watch the daybreak as I always had. The rising sun was amazing. It sybolizes a new day. A new chance. A new everything. It gives me hope.

Suddenly, I picked up a scent which was unfamiliar. Some Digimon sent by Grey-niichan to send us a message? Or a Royal Knight accomplice? It was coming this way- very fast. I have a 93% feeling that it is a Royal Knight.

'Royal Knight.' I growled, unsheating my cutlass, sending electricity to it. It was sparking by the time I touched it actually. I was tense and alert, waiting for the moment to strike.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4-

FLASH!

The next thing I knew is I was trapped in a red net. I strugled to cut the net but it doesn't cut. This guy was fast.

'So this was the legendary cross-breed sailor Dukemon told me about years ago.' said an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and saw a Digimon that looked like a Flamedramon in gold armour. Definetly a Royal Knight.

'Legendary cross-breed sailor, yep, that's me.' I growled, trying to cut my bindings, 'Who're you?'

'I am Maganamon, a Royal Knight.' he replied, walking up to me, 'It's no use, Zaiadramon, this is specially made for you. Now you will tell me where are the rebels hiding.'

'Huh?' I chirped, 'What rebels? I have no idea what you are taliking about!'

'You have been in contact with their so-called leader, Wargreymon X.' said Magnamon,'Certainly he would have told you where their base is.'

'H-he didn't tell me anything about a base!' I yelled, this time I was sending flames to burn it but it still won't break.

'Do not lie.' He said, 'You both have been very close as Omegamon said.'

'Yeah, we're close pals.' I said, 'What about it? I really don't know anything about a base! If you don't let me out, I'll-'

'You'll what?'

'Grr!' I growled, 'Lighting Burst!'

A ball of electricity suddenly appeared before Magnamon and exploded without any warning. The force of the blast blew both of us in seperate directions. The net still held me. $#*!

'Still fighting, eh?' Magnamon asked, standing, 'Not bad at all. I'll admit I wasn't expecting that'

'Lightning Blaze!'

The sky became dark when I commanded the attack and BLAM! A bolt of lightning mixed with fire shot down from the sky and was headed for Magnamon and suddenly he wasn't there and KABLAM! A huge crater was left in its impact. Where was that $## Knight!?

'Over here.'

I looked behind me. There he was, leaning on a pillar looking as if nothing had happened.

'How!? What the-!? How did?!' I stammered. I never saw anyone move that fast!

'I move at the speed of light, cross-breed.' Maganamon said in a mocking tone, 'You have power, cross-breed. You are surprisingly strong.'

'#%^$ right I am!' I retorted. I wasn't that strong before! How'd I do that much!?

'Za-Za!'

No! Why out of all times to wake up!?

To my horror, Magnamon shot out a neon green net and captured Tokomon.

'Tokomon!' I cried, 'Release him! He's just an innocent child, Magnamon!'

'Even so, he has the X-Antibody so he must be destroyed.'

'You monster!' I screamed, trying furiously to break the net.

'Tokomon!'

No,not Doru-san too!

'Doru-san! RUN!' I choked.

I couldn't move at that point because the net had constricted too much. I couldn't see anything at all! Just red strands!

'Listen to me and RUN!'

'AHHH!'

'Doru-san! Release him, Magnamon!'

'I cannot do that.' Magnamon replied,'It is by my Lord Yggdrasil's orders, that I am to bring Dorugamon to him.'

'FOR WHAT!?' I yelled.

'And it is my orders as well to bring you to him as well.'

'WHAT?!'

'POWER METAL!'

There was a BOOM and a CLANG!

The next thing I knew was I was being lifted by an unknown force and FWEEP! There was nothing....

Tokomon managed to get out of the net when Magnamon was out of range. Crying, he ran back to Wargreymon's place.

'Tokomon!' said Wargreymon, obviously surprised that Tokomon came all the way from the desert ruins to here and climbed all the way up there. 'Where 's Zaia-chan and Dorugamon? They're not with you?'

'R-Royal Knights' he sobbed, then he broke into tears, 'WAAAAH!'

'Those Royal Knights-' growled Wargreymon, 'It'll be alright, Tokomon. No one will hurt you here. Don't cry.'

With those soothing words, Tokomon stopped crying.

'Don't worry, child. Zaia-chan and Dorugamon won't die easily.' he said

'Hai! Won't die so easy.'

'Good kid.'

_'Zaia-chan promised me to stay alive and I'm sure she's not the type to break promises.' _Wargreymon thought, '_Zaia-chan's a tough Digimon.I'm sure she'll make it. Stay alive for my sake, Zaia-chan...'_

'Where am I?' I groaned.

I stood up and winced because the pain of the constricting net was still fresh.

'Ah?' I looked around, this place looked like the insides of a computer! 'Where am I!? Doru-san! TK-kun! Grey- niisan! Where are you?'

The echo of my cries sounded eerie and unnatural. It gave me the creeps. Then I remembered that #%& Magnamon! He said that Doru-san and I were supposed to be sent to Yggdrasil for some reason.

'YGGDRASIL! WHOEVER YOU ARE! SHOW YOURSELF!!' I screamed, the echo sounded all around me.

No answer.

'IF YOU WON'T I WILL MAKE YOU!' I treathened.

No answer. The silence of this place was deafening.

'FINE! LIGHTNING-' I lifted my cutlass,'TYPHOON!!!'

There was a flash of blue light and seconds later there was a lightning frenzy!

FLASH! BAM! KABLAM! THUNDER! THUNDER! FLASH! BAM! KABLAM! FLASH! BAM! THUNDER! THUNDER! FLASH! BOOM! BAM!

The lightning lit up my eyes every time it struck. The thunder I have grown so used to was my music. And soon, the place was a disaster zone. Everything, wall and floor was destroyed and in pieces. Soon my lust for breaking things subsided. My eyes widened in fear. When did I have so much power to destroy! I was weaker than most Perfect staged Digimon a few moments ago. My power on the meter of 10 was 5-6. Indeed, my electric attacks were weak in comparison to other Perfect staged electric type Digimon. Then suddendly I get huge power!?

'What is wrong with me!?'

'Yggdrasil has seen potential in you, Zaiadramon.'

Magnamon suddenly appeared before me and out of instinct, I moved backwards, as far away as possible.

'I have not come here to fight.' Magnamon said, 'You have my species's blood flowing through you, Zaiadramon.'

'Eh? How'd you know?'

'I just know it.'

'Why aren't you trying to kill me this time? Where's Dorugamon!?' I yelled, I was mad.

'He is none of your concern.' he replied.

Without warning.

'Lightning Strike!'

A wave of lightning shot towards Magnamon but he merely jumped over it. When did I start fighting first and asking questions later!? This isn't like me at all!

'I see. My Lord Yggdrasil not only re-arranged your data, he seemed to have re-arraged your hormones as well.'

He what!?

'You must learn to control your emotions, Zaiadramon.' he said, 'Great power also comes with new emotions.'

'How dare he mess with my data!?' I lashed, 'My hormones!? Now that's crossing the line, pal! Lightning Burst!'

KABLAM! Curses! He dodged it!

'He was merely interested in a being like you.' Magnamon explained, 'You are an interesting being. Neither human nor Digimon. Not entirely made of data. But what about your human side?'

'Huh?'

'What makes you part human, Zaiadramon? Do you wonder about that?'

'Uh-' I stammered.

He's right.... What makes me part human? Is it the way I was born? I came from a normal human embryo, but was infused with numerous types of Digimon data/ DNA. Is it my way of doing things? What make me part human? Or Digimon? What makes me part of both species?

'I see you are interested.' Magnamon remarked, 'This is what I think about the issue.'

He knows something?

'You're hormones,' he started, 'Your feelings, your mind,'

'Yes? My mind. Everyone has one.' I said.

'Is most intriguing.' he continued, 'Your mind is not like a Digimon's. Your mind isn't like a computer program. You chose your own personality, your everything while other Digimon just stick to what they are programmed for. Like Lilymon, they tend to be vain and cheerful- no? Most are like that. Just a small percentage are slightly different.'

'Oh- I get it now.' I said, 'Wait- I don't get it...'

This was confusing... I didn't like school when I was younger. I was better at sports and music and art...

'Then this will be more suitable for such an uneduacated being like you.'

Uneducated huh? I know things he don't know!

'I figured out that you have feelings for that Wargreymon X.

'Huh!?' I said, 'It's nothing like that, Magnamon! We're just close pals that's all.'

'Eh?' he said, 'You're blushing as humans say it.'

'No I am not!' I deneid heatedly, curses, he knew, 'Really! We're close friends!'

'Only a very small percentage of Digimon find mates and fall in love as humans put it. You're a Vaccine type- no?'

'Er- I guess.'

'Hardly any Vaccine type Digimon look for mates.'

'And your point?'

'Only humans look for mates, Zaiadramon. Your hormones and way of thinking are your human parts. That's what I think.'

'I see. I never put it that way, Magnamon. I guess your quite the smart guy.' I remarked, 'So- where were we? Oh yeah, where is Dorugamon! What did you do to Tokomon!?'

'Nothing to the kid.'

Phew.

'But Dorugamon, I cannot tell.'

'I will make you!'

'You have no further use to Yggdrasil and perhaps I spoke too much.'

'Yeah right you did!' I retorted.

'I was commanded to dispose of you, Zaiadramon. There will be no further delays'

'Now we're talking!' I said, tensing.

'Plasma Blast!'

A huge ball of energy was headed for me and I have no where to run! Is this- Is this the end? It was another one of those moment which time seemed to slow down. And it's true of what people said, your life do flash before your eyes before you die. My most distant memories first- then my childhood...

_'Get lost, beast!'_

_'You're not a Digimon!'_

_'That's right! You creaure, get lost!'_

_'Begone, beast!!'_

_Why.... Why do they...._

_***_

_'Eleumon? What did they do this time?'_

_'I'm fine, Leo-niisan.'_

_'You're bleeding, Eleumon. Come here, I'll fix you up.'_

_'Arigato, niisan...'_

_'I'm very proud of you for listening to me.'_

_'About what?'_

_'For not hurting those who oppose you. It's wrong to get revenge, Eleumon.'_

_'Hai desu... Aiee. That hurt.'_

_'Leo-niisan?'_

_'Hn?'_

_'I want to be just like you when I digivovle to a stronger Digimon.'_

_***_

Then the start of my sailor days....

_'Angewomon! I'm not a baby anymore!'_

_'But you could get hurt and bullied, Theii-chan!'_

_'I'm a Rookie Digimon, Angewomon! Aiee! You're killing me! Can't breathe!'_

_'Still!'_

_'The captain's calling, Angewomon! I have to go!'_

_'Wait!'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I love you, Theii-chan! Take care!'_

_'You too!'_

_****_

Then recent memories...

_'Oi! Tokomon! Don't go there!'_

_Za-Za! Look! There!' _

_'Tokomon! Stay stil! Don't move!' _

_'Okay, okay. I'm not mad at you, little promise me that you stay close abd don't wander off, Okay?'_

_'Good Digimon. Now, what made you go way over here?' _

_'Something over there! ' _

_'Eh?'_

_**_

'_Zaia-chan,' _

_'Eh?' . _

_'What, Grey-niisan?' _

_'I have to leave you, Zaia-chan. The Royal Knights are after me.'_

_'I see, care.'_

_'Zaia-chan, please live for me.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I care too much about you to loose you, Zaia-chan.'_

_*****_

That's right... When I just realized my feelings towards Grey-niisan, I didn't have a chance to tell him... If I live through this and the next time I see Grey-niisan, I tell him straight out how I feel. No more hesitation... Even if Grey-niisan doesn't love me, I'll be glad that I'm his friend... Sayonara...

Then it was all dark....

**ZAIA DIED?! Or did she? Find out in the last and final chapter! TBC....**


End file.
